


Horror Show

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [36]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Benvolio comes back from work but finds blood everywhere in the house.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delectxre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delectxre/gifts).



Benvolio was coming back from work, all shivering and trying to wrap himself better in his scarf while he struggled to unlock the door with his gloved hands. When he pushed the door open, however, the chill that ran up his spine was not from the cold. There was blood everywhere, all over the linoleum, such a pool of blood that no-one could have survived losing that much of it, and a bloody knife was lying in the middle. It looked like whoever the blood belonged to had dragged themselves towards the kitchen, and Benvolio followed the trail of blood, scared to find out who it belonged to.

His knees almost gave up under him when he saw, lying on the kitchen floor, Mercutio, motionless and covered in blood. He had to hold himself up against the wall. Was he... was he dead? He did not dare check. He knew he needed to - if Mercutio was still alive, he needed to get him to the hospital right now! But he was afraid to find out... Still, he gathered what courage he had and came closer, kneeling next to his boyfriend's head. His pants would be covered in blood but he could not care less. Mercutio's stomach was all bloody, his shirt torn and he'd clearly been stabbed there.

Trying to keep his calm as much he could - panic would help no-one, there would be time for that after - he placed two fingers on Mercutio's neck, searching for a pulse. But before he could find one, Mercutio jumped up, scaring him half to death and making him fall backward.

"Happy Halloweeeeeen!"

"What the fuck, Mercutio?" Benvolio exclaimed as he tried to recover. His heart was beating like mad in his chest. His idiot boyfriend almost gave him a heart attack! "I should stab you for this!"

"It's funny though, isn't it?" Mercutio grinned.

"Funny? Funny like I pictured myself having to bury you? Yeah, really funny!"

"Oh, ye of little faith," Mercutio kept laughing his ass off. "I've got a tough skin, you'd need more than that to kill me!"

Benvolio punched him in the shoulder, and got up to go change his work pants, now ruined with fake blood. "You're cleaning. And wait til Tybalt hears about this."

“I was hoping to do the same joke to him...” Mercutio pouted, but begrudgingly went to get the cleaning stuff.


End file.
